


Drowning

by Silent_Specter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/pseuds/Silent_Specter
Summary: A short drabble based on the S4 finale.





	Drowning

Lena lets her rage consume her. God she lets it overtake her. Like a wave into a deep deep ocean. She is relentless in her planning. She is methodical in her spying. She is patient in her waiting.

She does tests so subtle they don’t realize what she’s doing. They don’t realize she knows. They don’t know she’s going to eliminate them. And by the end of a few months she is ready to enact her plans. She is ready for them. J'onn. Brainy. Nia. James. Kelly. Alex. And Kara. Kara she plans to take out first. Kara the traitor. Kara the betrayer. Kara… Take her out and the rest will fall like dominoes.

Its almost too easy. She has the girl of steel on her knees. Has a kryptonite gun pointed at her. (Memories of shooting Lex are running through her mind.) And Supergirl is staring at her. Not pleading. But full of something Lena can’t place.

“I’m sorry.” The words hit Lena like shocks. And she flinches. Supergirl drops her head. “I… I made you into this… And I’m so sorry Lena.”

Lena’s hand shakes.

She drops the gun and falls to her knees. She is crying, sobbing, all of the screams she trapped in the boxes in her chest when she shot Lex are coming out. And Kara is crawling to her, and Lena doesn’t want Kara’s touch to be reassuring, doesn’t want Kara’s embrace to feel like comfort, doesn’t want Kara’s words to soothe her.

But they do.

“You are not what we made you. Lex or your mom or me or any of us. You are so good. You are so good Lena.” And Lena cries into Supergirl's cape and clings to her like she’s drowning.

Because she is.

She just hopes Kara Danvers can save her one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete and flesh out to a whole fic.


End file.
